The Letter
by Wind and Ashes
Summary: A letter written, filled with his heart, & his soul. That was the beginning of the end. Years later after Hogwarts Draco runs into Ginny & her son James. Can they both unravel this complicated history? And still be friends...or more? (D/G, Hr/D, R/Hr)
1. In the beginning, There was an end

Title: The Letter  
Paring and Listed: D/G, D/Hm Angst  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Wind and Ashes  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Not mine   
No reason   
To lie   
Take what you can   
You'll only get   
What you fit   
In your hand   
Pocket lint   
Pennies of three   
Bubble gum wrappers   
And pieces of string   
That is all   
That I have   
To my name   
Because no,   
And it is a shame   
But,   
HP's not mine.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The letter read:  
  
'.....I can't stop thinking about you, and that evening we spent together. Ginny, I've never connected with some one so well, nor trusted any one before, and now I trust you. Your kisses, they were so full of fire, power, so full of /life, no one can kiss as passionately as you can. Your red hair, soft as silk, just like your skin. I wanted, no /want/ to protect you as if you are made of porcelain. To hold you forever and not let go. I feel empty when you are away. But this feeling that's inside me now, what ever this strong emotion is, it's driving me toward you. I want to be better for you, I want to be everything for you because I've never felt it in my life about any one. And I need to know if I have a chance. Can we be together? Virginia, I'd give up everything for you, /everything/. Write me back with your reply, I await your answer.'  
  
Love  
Draco  
  
  
  
  
Ginny read, and re-read the letter. Yes, she to remembered that night, that sunset. It would probably hold a special place in her heart forever.   
  
  
He was some one who understood her, maybe even..... Loved her.   
~He would never use me like Harry had those few times. He would never hurt me......~  
  
  
She hadn't noticed the boy who walked into the room.   
Sitting in the wingback chair, she was lost in her thoughts.   
He cleared his throat uncomfortably.   
She looked up, and her eyes went wide.  
  
  
  
".....Ginny.....Well?....." He looked at her questioningly. A hopeful expression upon his face.  
  
She looked from him to the letter and back again. And she was ready to answer him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a flick of her wrist the love letter was thrown carelessly into the fire.  
  
  
  
"Just a minute Harry, let me get my cloak."  
  
Harry smiled because he knew exactly what she was going to 'give' him tonight.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Draco sat by the open window. Waiting for her letter to arrive, she always wrote back right away. He wondered what was taking so long. Did he scare her? Maybe she was nervous. Burying his head in his hands, and running them through his hair, he was thinking up every reason possible as to why she'd be taking so long. But finally, and hopefully, concluded on that she was just over-whelmed with all that he had written, It'd taken him a few days just to get the words admitted to himself. But he loved her, oh so much, and he knew that after having such a horrible life...that maybe just this one time the Powers Above would grant him this one wish, this one favor.  
  
And still, he waited....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Aren't I evil? Well I'd just finished reading SnapJuice's 'Unwanted', and then I went to bed. but I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry.....but that ending was a bit to depressing, even for me (doesn't make it bad though!) So I /had/ to write something. I got up and the first idea into my head was this.......Ahhhhhhh, the joys of insomnia......*looks dreamy*   
  
I'm actually running out of ideas for D/G, I think I've had my run, and supposedly a good one at that ;o) feel free to review  
  
Wind and Ashes 


	2. Draco's Book Store Adventures

Yes, it was her.   
  
He'd know that red hair anywhere. Hearing whining he looked down and saw a short dark haired green-eyed bastard, pulling on her sleeve. Draco gave a slight shudder. Great, a miniature Harry.   
  
Sneering he remembered a few years back he heard about Potter getting her pregnant, and the littlest Weasel refusing to marry him on the grounds that "he's an unfaithful prat and probably has other children else where....", At this memory he smirked.  
  
She was talking to an old Witch, discussing properties of herbs or something. He couldn't hear properly in the noisy alley. But apparently the little boy wanted ice cream, and not to be standing so long. Draco snorted and thought, just like his father: a needy, whining, annoying and scrawny little brat.  
  
He leaned against a few stacked cauldrons, just taking her in. After all these years she was still beautiful. When he'd found out she was whoring her self to Potter.....His love for her kind of fell into a 'slight affection', as he liked to call it. No urgent need to be with her, to touch her....for her to be his. He mentally kicked him self, snap out of it Malfoy.  
  
He looked up and saw she was walking away, the little messy haired child bouncing in tow. How long has it been, he thought to himself. He'd avoided her much in his seventh year, even though she sought him out. That was the year she got pregnant, in her sixth year, so the boy was about...Four? Or five? It had been so long since he'd even seen her.  
  
'I could bump into her with out her thinking anything of it, many people shop around here in Diagon  
Alley.'  
  
He tailed her, until she entered a bookshop. Looking up he groaned, anything but /that/ bookshop. Virginia had walked into 'Twice Sold Tales', which just happen to be owned by the mudblood- Err, Hermoine, he mentally corrected him self. 'Wonderful....nothing like a reunion.'   
  
  
Walking into the well lit yet slightly dusty store, he ducked quickly behind a shelf, right before Hermione herself could look up to see who'd come in. 'Now, where is she?' Quickly grabbing a book off the shelf, he stuck his nose in it as not to be recognized, but still skillfully steered his way around the shop (quite proud of him self for not bumping into anything....).   
  
There she was, leaning over the counter talking, and the boy has yet to be seen. Draco made a mental note to keep an eye out as the child might bite…  
  
When Ginny finished talking, she started to walk through the store looking for a book. He was observing her then his mind wondered where exactly had the Devil Spawn had gotten to.   
  
Then Draco turned his attention back to Ginny. He could see her through the bookshelf, she was absentmindedly biting her lip in concentration. It was cute....but made him think how could a child like herself already be bearing children. But everything was pushed out of his mind when he saw Hermione walking towards him with books stacked to high heaven. How could she hold all of those? Surely they will fall. But then he thought back to his school days. Nah, she's had too much practice.   
  
But on this day, the fates must have been bored, and decided to 'play'. Hermione stumbled a bit. And before she could drop everything Draco was, with one hand, keeping the books steady, and with the other holder her up.  
  
"Oh, my! I'm so sorry!" She struggled with the books, "I should have been more careful, are you   
alright? I didn't get you with any of my books, did I?" She laughed a bit. Kind of a cute laugh,   
Draco thought. Then decided to go home and A) wash his mouth out with soap or B) cause him self   
some kind of bodily harm for thinking such 'evil thoughts' (A/N: He's not serious by the way...)  
  
  
But answered, with a small laugh of his own, "No, you didn't get me with anything. Do you need some help? I can take a few off the top."   
  
"Oh could you? Thanks so much, these are getting kind of heavy. He took 5 books off of the top, a series by a muggle author, and deposited them on the shelf behind him where they belonged. Then grabbed a few more putting them in their correct places quickly.   
  
"Thank you very much, I appreciate it."  
  
"Any time."   
  
She still had a fair amount of books stacked in front of her, and still had yet to see him (and when she did she'd probably die of shock or scream 'Ferret!'. He was fond of neither)  
  
Seeing as she still had trouble with the books he suggested they set them down on a table. Hermione on one side and Draco on the other, they set the books down roughly on a side table near by. Heaving a sigh at such heavy work Hermione turned around, "You kn-" But no one was there. That's odd, she thought.  
  
Draco was busy hiding behind another row of shelves, which just happen to be the same aisle Ginny was coming down. He weighed his choices.... Run into Granger...or maybe talk a little with Ginny. It didn't take him long to decide.   
  
With his book in hand he walked past her and stopped, did a double take, and said, "Ginny?"  
  
She looked up with wide brown eyes. "...Draco?" she looked confused, "What are you doing here?" He held up a book, but when he read the title ('When God was a Woman') he quickly brought it down again.   
  
"Oh, you know, I usually go to bookstores to find books." She laughed a little.  
  
"You do know this is Hermiones' bookstore, don't you?" 'Why on earth would he be in here of all places?'  
  
While she was talking he had deposited the book on the shelf behind him, "Yes, I had an idea, but don't mind if to much." Gin looked a bit surprised, but was glad to hear that he didn't detest her friend so much any more, or at least that's what it sounded like.  
  
"So....Ah....How have you been?" she was trying to stop the uncomfortable silence between them, It had been a long time since she'd even see him let alone talked to him. Although she had thought about how he was from time to time.  
  
"I've been ok, since the war ended, and everything was restored, I've been kind of traveling." It was a version of the truth....but he'd probably never see her again, so he could lie just a bit.  
  
"I heard you broke off your engagement. Every one was sorry to hear it, well....except a few young girls, but we'll just ignore that fact right now." She had laughter in her eyes, and was enjoying herself, teasing him a bit. He even let out a small chuckle, he liked to be in her company.  
  
"Very funny, but it was an arranged marriage, and after the death of my parents I did not see any  
reason to go through with it."   
  
Ginny immediately sobered her silly mood, and looked concerned. Putting a hand on his arm she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He placed his hand over hers.  
  
"It's ok, really. Nothing could be done, and the whole ordeal is over now. I'm fine with it." She smiled up at him, a warm smile, and he remembered how he could have loved her so much.  
  
*crash*   
  
A dish had fallen onto the floor and broke, the two jumped apart to stare at a very pale   
Hermione, a smashed tea cup at her feet, and a little dark haired boy at her side, pointing and   
grinning. His grin clearing saying, "ha ha, I caught you!"  
  
  
  
(A/N): I'm not sure why I'm writing this. the idea just struck me and i like playing with the characters. But 'The Letter' was originally meant to be a one shot deal. I only have one other story up, 'The Collector', a bit darker than this fic but still D/G. But like I said i don't have many stories, any helpful advice on my writing I would appreciate very much.  
  
thanx  
  
-Wind and Ashes 


	3. Harry's Evil Mini Me

".....I um....." Hermione was at a loss of words, for once. But then found something to say, "Gin what the /hell/ are you /doing/!?"   
  
Draco and Virginia were now a few feet a part, Gin in shock, Draco in a state of annoyance.   
  
'Yes, just like his father the little /mistake/.'  
  
But turned his attention to Ginny as she spoke, "Hermione calm down! We were just talking, it's not as if he was mugging me!" She heaved a sigh.   
  
Hermione looked concerned for Gin, but then turned her gaze to Draco and it looked as if she wanted him dead.   
  
Pointing to the door she said, "Get out Malfoy." Her voice was calm, and steady. But he really did fear for her future children, she'd probably run them on military time....  
  
"Is this how you repay a Good Samaritan? I thought you were grateful for my help..." He asked   
almost kindly, adding in a hint of being wounded by such 'harsh words'.   
  
"What are you going on about?" she questioned, then muttered, "Sure you'd help me, right off a cliff you'd help me."  
  
Draco smiled suddenly, not quite catching the line, which was from a muggle movie, "Well if you ever ask for me to assist you to your death, I wouldn't refuse if you asked /nicely/." Gin smacked his arm lightly, smiling a tad. "But really...Hermione" her name sounded a bit forced, "I thought you would have been grateful to me for helping you with your books. After all you could have /injured/ me."  
  
Soon every one was bickering. Hermione disbelieving it was him that had helped her. Then when she did believe him, she /really/ wanted him out of her shop. Ginny protesting wanting him to stay. And Draco looking a bit amused, but then started adding comments like "Is how you treat /all/ your customers? Throw books at them then tell them to get the hell out?"  
  
  
All the while, James looked on with a broad grin, happy he had caused such chaos. He did this all the time at his Nan's house. Taking Uncle Fred's old experiments and putting them to the test on Uncle Percy's kids, they were his least favorite cousins.   
  
His grin got wider suddenly.   
  
Oh yes, it was /good/ to be the favorite child.....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): A lotta bit short than my usual, but I just wanted to get my point across. Which is that Harry and Ginny's kid is an absolute wretch.   
  
Reiew, tell me how bad I'm doing! Is any one even reading this?! 


	4. Question?

.   
  
  
  
"So...that was a spot of fun wouldn't you say?"   
  
Draco and Ginny were standing in front of Twice Sold Tales after having been 'kicked out' by the owner.  
  
"Not really" she replied, "I mean, maybe you're used to getting thrown out of places, but I'm sure not."   
  
He cracked a smile.  
  
"Mummy, can we go now pleeeeeeeeeeease?" A whiney voice cut through the moment they shared. Draco tried not to sneer at the annoying, ever in motion, bundle of joy.  
  
"Well, we must be going, it was nice to see you again Draco."   
  
"It was nice seeing you too." As Ginny turned James deliberately stomped on Draco's foot, giggled then said "sorry."  
  
He was about to yell at the little bugger when Ginny turned around. His gritted teeth turned into a 'grin' and he patted James head, maybe a bit to hard   
  
"Cute kid."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you. Come along James we still have some shopping to do."  
  
But Draco called after her, "Ginny!"  
  
"Yes?" she turned around again, James still tugging on her arm.  
  
"Would you...would you like to, I don't know...go out some time? For lunch or maybe some coffee?"  
  
For once Draco Malfoy looked nervous, or at least uncomfortable. She could say no just for the satisfaction of turning him down....  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. Are you connected to Wizard Net?"  
  
"Yes actually I am."  
  
"Good, me to. Why don't you give me a ring some time, yeah?"  
  
He wasn't nervous any more but looked a bit relived. "Yeah."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was actually a week later before /she/ called /him/.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are such a mook you know that? Couldn't even give a girl a call."  
  
"I didn't know there was a time frame. Besides what I should call you up and say, 'I haven't really anything Interesting to talk about.'?"  
  
"Pathetic, you are..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But after that ice breaking conversation phone calls between them were a regular occurrence. It was like relearning how to act 'normal' again. After that they would occasionally go out to lunch, walks, or one time dinner. A good meeting place was also Hermione's bookstore, she'd learned to tolerate Draco as best she could, which surprisingly, wasn't hard at all. Gin felt comfortable with him and him with her. But their relationship was strictly platonic, just friends and nothing more. They'd even spent time over at each other's flats but only after setting up some unspoken rules: No kissing not even pecks on the cheek, no mentioning the past, no talking about Harry Potter...  
  
  
  
  
And about 2 months after these random get-togethers Ginny finally asked a question that had been gnawing at her for days now.   
  
  
  
  
That night she was curled up in a large chair in her apartment's living room, phone in hand. Draco too was in his apartment...or actually loft, but one shouldn't brag. So here they were, these two friends feeling like long lost siblings when all of a sudden this damned question kept running through Ginny's mind. Should she ask?  
  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, what it is?"  
  
"Well its summer right? The middle of July...and people go out side on picnics and barbecues and things like that right?"  
  
"Um...yes, I suppose so."  
  
"Well, families should spend time together...out doors...and have fun. People do it all the time- go to parks or even in one's backyard and just spend time with family."  
  
"Gin...is there something you're hinting at?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to come to the burrow with James and me. We're having a family picnic. Draco you would love it, really you would! We spend all day out side and it's so warm and nice, with kids running around catching lightning bugs and us adults can sit and talk. My whole family is going to be there...I want you to be there too."  
  
There was a short pause on the other line, "...No"  
  
She was a bit shocked, "No? Why not?!"  
  
"Because, I like my face the way it is, not rearranged by each of your brothers when they find out I'm 'seducing' their only little sister."   
  
Ginny laughed, she'd gotten used to his sense of humor by now, "I promise they won't touch you. I'll make sure of it. Please? Please…pleasepleasepleasepleaseple-  
  
"Ok! I'll go! Enough, stop already!"  
  
"Oh thank you! You'll have fun! I haven't spent time with my whole family since- " she was about to say 'since after I refused to get married' but stopped just in time. "Well…since a very long time."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"August 9. And it will start around 4:30 then usually goes into late night. But we can get there about 5. You have to bring clothes for the next day to if you'd like to spend the night with us. Our family get-togethers really go all out. So…are you free then?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing to do on that day that I know of."  
  
And so plans were made. Along with promises of forewarning her family, and protection from her brothers/father/mother/ex-lover/girlfriend……  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Next chapter already written up...just waiting for those reviews *twittles thumbs*  
Oh well, coming up: you can expect fights, a jealous Harry, and see how Malfoy handles small children. 


	5. The Burrow

(A/N): Yes, torture /before/ the story!!!!!  
  
I do appreciate you all sticking with my work even though it sucks (and I know it does) I'm actually just trying to get the hang of writing, I'm a better beta O.o hee hee hee. You must excuse my good mood, I haven't slept all night, I got allot of reviews /and/ I've had caffeine! It's a beautiful thing…  
  
So please enjoy the chapter if it weren't for my reviewers (yes! All 2 of you! lol j/k) I wouldn't have gotten past the first bad chapter. Hopefully I will get better at this. In this chapter, the plot will thicken so will Ron's skull, and what's with Hermione…? In case you can't tell, she hasn't been on my good site lately. My last few pieces I hadn't even bothered, I just killed her…oh don't worry in this one she lives ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is." He picked up a knick-knack and examined it, then put it back on the shelf with a sneer. They had arrived at the burrow about half an hour ago, upon arrival Molly had asked Virginia to change into scrubs and help out with the unprepared meal and some housework. She didn't mind though.   
  
Ginny ignored what he was doing and continued to try and put an over shirt on James. "It is a big deal you know, it's my family and we hardly see each other, plus James will get to spend time with his father."  
  
Draco muttered "oh goody" and continued to look around. "What is it with this place? Its probably being held together by paper clips, no style what so ever, dusty…and yet it kind of gives you this warm fuzzy feeling." Draco shivered theatrically, "I don't like it."  
  
She laughed, "oh hush." Finally, after what seemed a good 10 minutes, James got tired of struggling and just let his mother put the shirt on him.  
  
"Now go play with your cousins." James ran out of the room, but not before his mum yelled, "AND NO MORE OF THOSE JOKES! YOU HEAR ME? NOT A ONE!""  
  
"Christ Gin, you're bloody loud."   
  
Grinning she replied "I know, it's because I have to be to keep the boys in line."  
  
"So you ready to go out there?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah almost, I just need to get read, everything's laid out in my room."  
  
"I'll come with you, you're the only one who could…well, /would/ protect me if all your brothers showed up." He still couldn't believe every one had taken their friendship 'well'.  
  
"Sure, sure. Come on, we have to hurry though." Giggling she grabbed his arm and pulled him up the creaking staircase.  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
  
  
Harry watched the whole exchange and narrowed his eyes as Ginny giggled and pulled the yob up stairs. He couldn't quite hear them, but he did hear something about laying down in her room, and him wanting to come with her, then she said they needed to hurry…..he didn't want to know what they would be 'hurrying'.  
  
In all honesty he knew she was a slut, hell she had a bastard child to show for it didn't she? But practically screwing another guy in her room while the family is in the yard…? He thought he was going to be sick. Malfoy shouldn't be able to touch her, he thought with anger. But what is he to do? Barge in and probably go blind by….well, lets just say, by what he might see.  
  
Suddenly Harry had an idea, a grin spread across his face. He looked exactly like James in a creepy way, you know, when he's plotting something.  
  
"Hey Ron, Gin's been in her room for ever, would you mind getting her?!"  
  
Ron came into the kitchen, "Sure Harry, would you set the table for me while I go then?"  
  
Harry turned his genuine smile to Ron and said, "No problem Ron, no problem at all."  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
"What is it with you and picking up things?"   
  
Draco and Ginny were in her room, she was looking through her closet, and he once again was picking up small things that were strewn about.  
  
"I think it's because we never had anything like this back at the manor, no little things placed around in a room, no toys or baby things, no real pictures. We had portraits done once a year but," he picked up a picture of Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Weasely family, "But they were never as animated…or alive as these pictures are."  
  
Ginny's head peeked out of her closet, looking confused, "You mean you had muggle portraits?"  
  
"No…but they might as well have been, we were always so serious, never moved, not even a smile…" Draco kind of drifted off, as if he was reliving a memory. Ginny left him be to his own thoughts.  
  
Grabbing three outfits she stripped down to her knickers and put on in front of her, "So what do you think?"  
  
It was a sundress, a sunny yellow with a white belt.  
  
"…Or…" dropping that one she placed another one in front of her self. Draco trying /very/ hard not to stare at her chest, and with no knowledge on women's clothing, was comparing the two out fits the best he could. This next one was just a top and vest, and she held a pair of shorts to her waist.  
  
He walked up to her, "I like the other one."  
  
Ginny wrinkled her brow, "um…which one?" She dropped her current coverings to pick up her dropped ones, but he held her up by her arm looking at her, "/This/ one."  
  
Finally, she put two and two together. She scoffed and hit him in the arm, "You are such a prat! I'm not prancing around in my knickers!"  
  
"I should bloody hell hope not!" Both turned to see a very red faced Ron.  
  
Gin scrambled for some clothes, Draco trying to help her but soon he was being shoved away, "/You/. Get Out. /Now/." All in all, Ron was very calm…or so he seemed.  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
Draco waited out side the door, but when he heard yelling, decided to just go out side with the rest of the Weasely's. Maybe Author would have mercy on him and not allow all her brothers to hurt him…too much. Although if Virginia couldn't explain what was really going on he wouldn't be surprised if Molly her self went after him.  
  
He'd gone and sat with Hermione at one of the picnic tables while she held Bill's youngest daughter, Chelsea.   
  
Lost in thought, he was only brought back to the present when he felt tugging on his shirt. Looking down he narrowed his eyes. The little red headed infant wanted to play with his shirt and was about to drool all over it. Not only was this one of the few muggle outfits he owned (a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt) but that was just disgusting!  
  
"Ugh! Hermione can't you keep that thing under control?" She looked startled for a second then burst out laughing.  
  
"Why Malfoy, are you afraid of babies or something?"  
  
He scowled, "/No/. I'm just not fond of drool on my clothing. You must excuse us who have actual standards of hygiene." She laughed again, then held out the female child in front of him and said "Here, take her for a minute."  
  
He looked horrified. "No!"  
  
She looked utterly amused, "Take her, just for a moment, come on." She scooted closer and lifted his arms up, placing the small child in them. At first he just kind of held her at arms length, wondering when this cruel and unusual punishment would stop. Then to make things even 'better' the small thing started to bawl its head off, he was sure the neighbors (acres away) could hear this girl's squealing.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione and glared. "Now look what you made me do! There's something wrong with it!" Draco cautiously turned the baby to the side, then the other side like he was looking for something. He turned back to Hermione "You don't think I broke it do you?"  
  
He was about to give it a good shake, maybe that would shut it up. But Mione gently brought one arm up around the baby over his and the other arm behind Draco. Leaning Chelsea against his chest, and rubbing her back and singing a bit, she immediately quieted.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, "Wow, it's quiet now."   
  
Hermione, with the hand behind him, gently smacked the back of his head. "Will you stop calling /her/ 'It'?"  
  
But he was to distracted and only registered pain in the back of his head. But, it obviously came from Granger, so he decided to ignore it.   
  
With Hermione helping to hold and sooth the baby he was confident enough to take one of his hands away and hold one of the babies hands. Her little fingers were so tiny but had quite a 'death grip' for an infant. He put his hand back where it was, not really noticing that it was half on Hermione's.   
  
In an almost awed voice, he whispered, "She's so…soft and warm and…tiny. So…fragile....I can't believe I was ever like this….."  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment, he was looked down at the baby on his arms, but she was starring at his eyes covered by dark lashes. He really was amazed a baby could be like this.   
  
'God, he can be so weird some times, what the hell else would a baby be like?' She thought.  
  
  
------------  
  
  
Mean while back in Virginia's old bedroom, Ron was really being a bitch about things.   
  
"What were you doing in here with him?"  
  
"Nothing Ron! I was picking out clothes I wasn't sure what to wear!" Ginny, now wrapped in a bathrobe, was just as red in the face as her brother was.  
  
"Oh sure, that was exactly what it looked like Gin, just picking out clothes in the /nude/!"   
  
"I wasn't naked you dolt! And you know something else, even if I was up here fucking Draco until I didn't know which direction we were doing it in, what business is it of yours?"  
  
"Oh, that's great Ginny. Wonderful! You planning on carrying Malfoy's child to? Hogwarts-whore still at work?! You should have been damn grateful Harry asked you to marry him, and what do you do? You throw it in his face! Every one knows you acted like a slut sleeping around with every one in the common room-!"  
  
But Ron never got to finish that thought because his thought process was interrupted by a fist. Ginny's fist to be exact.   
  
"I only slept with those creeps because your "Immaculate-Holy-All-Knowing-/Friend/" Harry Potter made me! All right! Why don't you ask him about why things turned out the way they did! Better yet, why don't you just ask /Hermione/?!"  
  
Ron didn't really feel concerned about his forming black eye, he'd stop concentrating on him self soon as she mentioned what "Harry made her do". But when she mentioned Hermione's name, he turned white as a sheet.  
  
How was Hermione involved? She never had anything to do with this 'situation'. And defiantly nothing to do with Harry in that way, her and Ron had been dating the whole time…….  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe it! He just couldn't!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny was lying to him.   
  
  
Harry would never do anything like that. It was /Ginny/ who seduced /Him/.  
  
  
Harry would never lie…..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Another A/N): For a list of dates of when I'm going to be posting new chapters go to my homepage (can be found in my authors profile) and look around. It should be the first thing you see. thanx for reading. and remember...REVIEW! 


	6. Leaving Home Again

"You know Malfoy, you're not that bad with kids."  
  
When no one was looking he would play peek-a-boo with Chelsea, or make her laugh with funny faces. At the moment she was busy trying to reach the diamond stud earring in his ear, it sparkled and looked extremely pretty (…or edible…) to a baby.   
  
"No, you can't have that." He tickled the little girl "Granger, I think she wants my earring…or my ear which ever she gets to first I guess."  
  
"You have an earring?!"  
  
"Yeah." Draco was still distracted by this amazing child. She was very intelligent for a drooling, babbling Weasley…hmmm, reminded him of some one else he knew, at least the drooling and babbling part.  
  
Ron walked out of the house. 'Speak of the devil…' Draco smirked.  
  
But turned to Hermione before he would, no doubt, start to laugh. "I've had it for a while…since my 6th year."   
  
She looked at his earring and wondered how she could have missed it before. She probably couldn't pay for a rock like that with all her paychecks that she's gotten, and will get, combined. But instead of oooing and awwwing, she simply said.  
  
"Gee, Malfoy, I hope you don't go swimming you might bloody well sink to the bottom."  
  
He knew it was an insult but couldn't resist, "Why Hermione, I didn't know you cared…"  
  
Her only response was to mutter "Oh, shut it you git."   
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
"You don't believe me do you Ronald? You don't believe a goddamn thing I say." The last bit definitely wasn't a question.  
  
"I…just…maybe you were mistaken…or got things the wrong way…" Ron trailed off at the look on her sisters face. It wasn't angry any more, no, it looked almost as if all her anger had drained away.  
  
She mostly gave the impression of being…disappointed. But in him or her self?  
  
"Get out." She said quietly.  
  
"What? Gin come on, I know Harry didn't mean-"  
  
"I said get the fuck out, now."  
  
He didn't need to be told twice. He promptly turned around and left his little sister to her self. He could have sworn he heard crying through the door…but right now he had to think about other things. Like why she's acting the way she is! Why would she just blame Harry like that, /and/ Hermione. It didn't make any sense.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs he trudged his way outside, not even pretending everything was ok. He was so confused (A/N: seems to be the natural state of Ron…) and he had no clue what to do about it all. He should talk to Harry about it. That always set him straight.   
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
Ginny laid on her bed curled up into a little ball. She didn't need this, she was supposed to be happy today. James gets to spend time with the whole family and so she should have also. She hadn't seen every one in quite some time, well, not all together like things used to be…to be before…  
  
She started sobbing again.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Ron had wandered out of the house a while ago, but Draco had yet to see Ginny. He scanned the entire yard, then winced, too much red. Turning to Hermione he asked, "Hey, did you see Ginny come out of the house yet? Ron's over there, but no sign of her."  
  
Hermione looked around just as he had, "I…don't know…it doesn't look like she's out here. Do you want me to go inside and check?" She was about to hand him Chelsea, but he waved his hand.  
  
"No I'll do it, it'll only take a second."  
  
"Alright then." As soon as Draco got up Chelsea started crying and struggling against Hermione. Draco turned around to see what was going on, and it amused him to no end.   
  
Finally one swift kick, only with the accuracy a child could give, to the stomach and Hermione let go. Chelsea, doing a combination of toddling and crawled, went to Draco. He picked her up while looking at Hermione.  
  
He gave her a smirk, "Well…guess who she likes /better/." That comment could only have been more childish if he'd have stuck his tongue out at her.   
  
Hermione was holding her stomach looking at the 'innocent' little girl. "Well, you can /have/ her now for all I care."  
  
Draco laughed and turned around to go into the house.  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
"Giiiiiiiiinyyyyyyyy" Draco called through out the house. Every time he did Chelsea thought it was the funniest thing, and she'd giggle.  
  
"Come on Chels, we have to find Virginia."  
  
On his way through a back room he ran into Bill. "Daddy! Daddy!" Draco handed her over to her father.  
  
"Hi sweet heart, you have fun with the evil Slytherin?"  
  
Draco sighed, "It's to late Bill I've already corrupted her."  
  
Bill laughed "Uh huh, well Hermione told me where I could find you, I thought you might want me to take her off your hands."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Have you seen Ginny around lately? I've been looking for her."  
  
"…Nooo…I don't think so. I thought she was helping mum out with something. Have you checked in her room?"  
  
"Actually, I never thought to look there. Thanks." Draco turned around to go upstairs.  
  
"No problem. Oh and Draco?"  
  
Draco looked back towards him, Chelsea was distracted by playing with his skull necklace.  
  
Suddenly Bill seemed intimidating…"I don't know how you know where my sisters bedroom is…but if you do /anything/ to her, hurt her in any way…I will /find/ you and cause you unimaginable pain. And then I will owl my brothers and they will come and hurt you as well. And we have many more relatives…" then Bill gave a sudden smile, and said in a lighter tone of voice, "got it?"  
  
Draco was actually kind of scared…  
  
"Yeah, sure…I would never do anything to hurt Virginia, or James."  
  
"Good." And with that said Bill walked outside to join the rest of the family, Chelsea waving and saying "Bye, bye" repeatedly. It was one of her new words.  
  
Gin's family was seriously screwed up. They either A) try to over feed him home cooked foods (Molly) B) threaten his life (Her brothers, and a silent threats from Potter and her Father) and then there's category C) The ones who drool on things…how…interesting…  
  
Draco wandered up the stairs silently thanking Lucius for the fact that he was an only child.  
  
When he arrived at the appropriate door he knocked, "Virginia?"   
  
No answer. But he thought he heard something.  
  
He knocked again, "I'm opening the door, ok?"  
  
The door swung open and he walked in. And he wasn't too happy with what he saw. Ginny was on her bed, curled up into a little ball, and shaking.  
  
He went straight to her and held her, "Hey, Gin, what's wrong? Come on you can tell me…what's the matter? Why are you crying?"  
  
She looked up at him with her red eyes, and was going to say something, but then she started to cry again.  
  
"Oh!…It's just…everything…and I don't…know what…to do…no one believes me...not even my own family…" She desperately tried to explain everything between sobs, but it wasn't much help.  
  
Draco just held her, rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"Was it Ron?" he asked gently.  
  
She nodded into his chest.  
  
Draco sighed, 'damn red headed idiot, I want to hurt him…'  
  
"We don't have to stay you know." He whispered "We can leave any time you want to, I'll go get James while you get dressed and we can go out for some ice-cream. How does that sound…come on, how about a chocolate Sunday instead then?"  
  
Ice-cream…her one weakness. She laughed a little bit, then sat up wiping her already puffy eyes.  
  
"I think I would like that."  
  
She moved to get up, but he didn't let go. Looking at him confused she asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Gin…I know allot of things just aren't my business…but if you want to talk…" He just kind of trailed off. It's not as if he's done this sort of gesture before.  
  
She smiled faintly, "How about you come over tomorrow night. You, James, and me can do something. I'll plan it all. And we can talk about this whole mess…I don't even think /I/ know the entire story...but I'll tell you what I do."  
  
He kissed the top of her head, "Ok then."  
  
Draco went down stairs to collect the Little Monster, while Ginny put on a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco walked up to the table and got Harry's attention, "Hey, where's the munchkin?"  
  
Harry suspiciously narrowed his eyes, "Why?"  
  
Every one had their eyes glued on the two Men…this could be interesting…  
  
"Turns out Ginny has decided not to stay here after all. I'm taking James and her out for ice-cream maybe a movie, she asked me to get him."  
  
Harry looked like he was about to tell Malfoy to sod off, but as soon as James heard "ice-cream" he had magically appeared by Draco's side eager to go get his mum. Taking his hand, James pulled Draco away. Draco had a very smug look on his face, and made sure Harry saw it.  
  
  
  
  
  
They hadn't actually left till about twenty minutes later, as she had to talk to her whole family (minus Harry and Ron) as they were disappointed that she was leaving. Making up an excuse was easy, and so were the charms that covered up he redness in her face, and her sore throat.  
  
And finally they climbed into Draco's car and left. (A/N: I'm not good with car models and what not, so just think :fast: :blood red: :stereo system in seats: :expensive:…got it? Good.)  
  
They'd decided to go out to diner at a local restaurant, and then get ice-cream in a nearby park. While James went to play on the swings Draco and Ginny made them selves comfortable on a park bench.  
  
After a few minutes of comfortably conversation Gin decided that she would tell him everything right then instead of tomorrow…maybe things would make more sense to him. After all they were friends, and he's always understood her.  
  
"Draco I wanted to talk to you about…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Problem with the story, what I need to do is sit down and piece together all my random writings and see what I can come up with. Unfortunately I haven't had the time. In all my other stories I've had confidence to put a publishing date up because the chapter was already written…but with this I'm not sure how to go about it. I'm working on it as fast as I can, so please check back later- web-site or profile, and see if I've up-dated or left a note.  
  
Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated!  
  
-Wind and Ashes 


	7. Almost Lovers, But Is She Who He Wants?

Draco sat in his office, feet up on the desk, and flipping a coin from knuckle to knuckle. His face could tell you he was in deep concentration. Thinking about what he'd mostly thought about as of late. Her. Virginia Weasley.   
  
But now it was different…he had no idea what her life was like in her sixth year. He had no idea the Golden Boy would do anything to harm her. Well, he'd of said anything to ruin Harry's reputation, but most he did not believe him self. He threw the coin across the room. It bounced off the cherry wood paneled walls and fell to the floor.   
  
He needed to get his mind off of things before he went over to her apartment tonight for dinner, he didn't think she'd like him slamming things around. But /what/? It wasn't really any fun being the owner of a large successful company, you hired people to yell at the other employees. You hired even more people to make decisions for you, and then a small team of people to monitor the decision made. You had other people to fire the inadequate morons that worked for him, daily. Yes, every one else got to have fun except for him. Why did he even bother showing up to his office any more? Draco sighed and tried to think of what he did every time he was down.   
  
  
A slow smile spread across his face  
  
He knew exactly where to go to distract himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you like me to buy you a book cart or something?"  
  
Hermione jumped about two feet in the air, and whirled around glaring because she recognized the voice.  
  
"Don't /do/ that! You're going to give some one a heart attack, and how did you get in here any way? I didn't hear the bell ring."  
  
She could have sworn his eyes sparkled, as he airily said, "It's a gift," he shrugged, " what can I say."  
  
Scowling she said, "Piss off, will you?" He ignored this as she continued to carry books from boxes behind the counter to the back.  
  
"You always seem to be carrying books, are you a full muggle now, or did you forget how to use a wand?" His voice surprisingly not filled with malice, he just sounded…curious.   
  
"Was that in insult? If it was you'd better work on your tone."   
  
He laughed lightly, "You're the only one feisty enough around here that will take compliments as insults. Come on, entertain me, I'm bored." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
She dropped her box of books on the counter, and turned to stare at him fully now, "Oh my God, /the/ Draco Malfoy wants me to baby sit him." Her mouth could have dropped open.   
  
He laughed again, "Yes, well, I always did like my babysitters."  
  
"Ok, let's stop this. It's getting kind of creepy."  
  
"Alright then, but I'm still bored."  
  
"Don't you have a job?"  
  
"Yes, actually I do. But being rich has it advantages. I go in once a week to yell at some one or fire them…some times both."  
  
Hermione muttered "figures" but then an idea came to her, "You know Ginny isn't coming here today. Harry has James, and she went out with her mother for lunch."  
  
For a moment he looked confused, "That was a bit random don't you think?"  
  
"Aren't you here waiting for Ginny?"  
  
"Hmmm, They said you were smart in school Granger, either I was right all along, or you're loosing brain cells quickly. I already told you, I was bored and I thought I'd come over and bother you for a while."   
  
"…Oh…" Thankfully right then some one walking into the shop, smiling sweetly she said, "If you'll excuse me, some of us actually have to /work/ for our money."  
  
But for the rest of the day Draco and Hermione actually had an enjoyable time together. A few good humored comments about each other, but over all they both discovered they /could/ stand one another(!)   
  
When it was time for Draco to leave, Hermione found she was quite reluctant to let him go.  
  
And she couldn't help but wonder 'Was this the same worthless prat I'd hated so many years ago…?'   
  
He'd matured in some ways, although there was still that childish competitor in him. But he didn't act like such a puppet any more. If he hated you it was because he had a reason to…whether that reason was valid, or fair wasn't really his concern, but at least it was is own opinion. That and she was truly amazed by his knowledge, not only with everything from histories to science, but also on how he kept up to date with the current news (wizarding and muggle).  
  
'To bad he was such a son of a bitch during school…I missed deep thinking intelligent conversation all those years at Hogwatrs…'  
  
She even let her self smile for him, /for/ him, that's the word that startled her. She wanted him to know she was happy when he was a round. Thoughts in her head formed of maybe hanging out, getting to know each other, all past experiences disregarded. And she even indulged into letting herself have a brief fantasy of making out with him while he helped her put books where they belong.  
  
But all fantasies were shattered when he spoke his next words, "I'm going over to Gin's tonight, so I'd better get going, I'm thinking of bring James a toy so I have to stop by some toy shop. But thank you for the lovely afternoon." He even winked. Although Hermione, as soon as she'd heard Ginny's name, dropped her smile.   
  
She'd almost forgotten why her and Malfoy acted as mutual friends…because that's what they were, mutual /friends/ to /Ginny/. Draco saw her dropped smile, and wondered if it was because he was leaving, then as he thought that was correct he almost grinned. How…delightful.  
  
"What's the mater?"  
  
She was startled out of her 'traitorous' thoughts by his voice, "Oh...I just…remembered I have a dinner date with Ron tonight."  
  
For a second Draco felt put out that she was not upset at him leaving, but pushed it aside. "Well, that's always a good reason for a frown, spending time with a Weasel."  
  
She scoffed, but still gave him a small slightly forced smile, "Get out of here, you're going to be late! And there's a toyshop James is always looking at, it's down the street a ways" she pointed in the right direction.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And so he finally left. And Hermione for the first time in a long while, felt like crying.  
  
She'd finally found some one she could connect with. Some one who might just be more amazing than they seem. Everything she was looking for was in that man…and he was in love with her best friend.  
  
  
  
  
Draco had looked through the toy store, and was sorely disappointed in what he found, which was in fact just /toys/. He wanted to give James something special. Something, Draco smirked, that he would show to Potter and tell him how amazing the toy was compared to his other lame ones he already owned.   
  
He'd finally found something when he'd been walking for a while and turned up in Knockturn Alley, a place he often visited as a child. It was a necklace with a snake on it, and the snake enabled you to see in the dark when requested, and the seller boasted it could multiply your psychic powers. He doubted that last bit…and it wasn't a toy…but he felt like he had to get it for the boy. He did check though if there was anything of dark magic in it. He couldn't feel anything himself, but wanted to make sure. Sadly, the seller replied as he thought he wouldn't want to buy it, that no dark magic was used to make it.   
  
Draco purchased it immediately, then apperated out side of Virginias' apartment complex. He looked down at his Rolex, relieved to see he was in fact a few minutes early. The surrounding grounds and neighborhood of the place wasn't that bad, very kid friendly, and extremely nice. Not run down at all, like he'd first expected a Weasley's dwelling to be like. Apparently Harry was paid well for his job.  
  
The doorman, who knew him from previous visits, waved giving him a kind smile.  
  
"How are you Luke?"  
  
"Just fine sir. And I trust you are doing well, also?"  
  
"Never been better. I'm just here for dinner With Virginia and James." Draco actually liked talking with the old man. He was wiry thin, had white hair and a mustache, sparkling blue eyes, and a kind soul. While Draco had been here often he'd always talked to him. He knew he had no children, his only son died in the War against Voldermort (*hint* Wizard apartments), and he now only worked part time as a doorman here and spent the rest of his day with his wife, Marie. She liked knitting things, and has offered to make Draco a cap, as he is "such a compassionate soul to be so nice to an old man". They were good people  
  
"Ah, yes, well go right on up. I knew there was some reason the Young Missus was so excited today." He continued to smile as Draco walked through the door.  
  
"Thank you, bye"  
  
Ginny lived on the top floor, one of those suites that had a garden opening out onto the roof. Spacious, but not too extravagant. Virginia hated to fuss about every little thing.   
  
He'd reached her door, numbers 105, and was greeted by a grinning child, "Muuuuuuuuuuum! He's here! He's here!" James was obviously excited. This was the first evening they all would be spending together. Usually Draco and Ginny were with friends, or out, and James hadn't been with them both just spending time with each other. He had always been curious to ask about that, to any one he could ask. Especially his Father, it was funny how his face would screw up then he'd always answer "They watch TV James." Some times he'd ask just to see 'the funny face' as he'd dubbed it.  
  
  
  
Oddly enough Draco got along with the little wretch. Ginny was making dinner, and while he offered to help she said she'd rather he spend time with James. 'Oh joy'  
  
But it turns out it was quite fun, right now they were playing with little tin soldiers, who were magicked into moving and having an actual battle.   
  
It was quite amusing for almost every one when Draco complained loudly that he got the stupid side of soldiers. Then his own side turned on him, including James' pieces who decided to help out fellow Tin Men in battle. He had to scramble into the kitchen, where the soldiers cowered under Gin's fierce glare as she told them to "play nice".   
  
Before that he had played Wizard's Chess, and he must admit the boy gave him a run for his money. But in the end threw the game, after all it was the polite thing to do.  
  
Dinner to was enjoyable. The food was /excelent/, even he had to admit.  
  
"Gin, how would you like to come live with me?" He asked during the middle of dinner.  
  
You could hear a pin drop.  
  
But then he added, "You know, be kind of like a personal live-in cook, this food is good." Draco and James laughed as Ginny tried to swat him from across the table. But also added a small thank you for the compliment.  
  
After dinner they watched a Wizney Movie (Wizards Disney), then Ginny put James to bed.  
  
As she was tucking him in she asked, "So…what do you think? Is he ok?"  
  
James thought for a minute, "Yeah…he's fine, except he really sucks at wizard's chess, I beat him 4 times! I wasn't even trying!"  
  
Gin laughed a bit, "Ok sweet heart. I love you" she kissed him on the fore head, "Do you want me to read you a story?"  
  
"No." she was a bit surprised, he always wanted a story. But then smile at his explanation. "Could Draco read it to me?"   
  
"Sure, I don't think he would mind."  
  
Ginny left and a few minutes and later returned with Draco. He only looked slightly annoyed. "Aren't you a bit old for bed time stories?"   
  
"/No/." James pointed to the wooden armoire, "I want the 'Oscar Book'."  
  
Draco hadn't the slightest clue as to what the "Oscar Book" was, but still opened the doors revealing children's toys and picture books.  
  
Scanning the titles he was thinking which book was the right one, then spotted "Oscar Wildes Stories For Children"  
  
'Ah, the Oscar Book'   
  
He grabbed the book confidently and sat down on the bed next to him, and started to read the first short story, 'The Selfish Giant'.  
  
"Every afternoon, as they were coming home from school, the children used to go and play in the Giant's garden….."  
  
About 5 minutes later…..  
  
"….they found the Giant lying dead under the tree, all covered with white blossoms."  
  
Draco closed the book, "What the /hell/ kind of story was that? This is more depressing than my childhood! Christ, what is wrong with this author?" He flipped the book closed and read the authors name, then flipped back to the story's end, "I mean does he honestly know how traumatizing it is to a child to find a dead body?!"  
  
James had been silent all through his rant and he turned to him to see what he was doing. But the little boy was sleeping soundly. Once again Draco felt like this was something special, like the way children are is a miracle in it's self. After a moment he got up and exited the room. Ginny was nestled in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace on top of a couple of goose down quilts and pillows sipping a cup of tea and looked up as he came in the room, book in hand.  
  
She smiled, "How did things go?"  
  
Sitting down next to her, he handed her the book, "This is a horrible story book, it's going to make the kid depressed if he learns how to follow the plot." Virginia giggled.  
  
"Only you Draco, only you."  
  
"Here, I bought this for him today, I just thought he might like it." He handed here a small box which the necklace is in.  
  
As she looked at it her eyes went wide, it looked expensive. "See? I even got him a 'manly chain', none of those dinky girly ones."  
  
Gin laughed and smacked his arm lightly, "A /manly/ chain? You're worse than Ron…but thank you." she waved her hand slowly over the box "I can feel it's magic though, what does it do."  
  
Draco gave her a devious grin, "That's half the fun for you, trying to find out."  
  
She'd set her cup of tea down on the flag stones near the hearth next to the small box, "I'll give it to him first thing in the morning." She was looking him in the eye when she spoke but now they just gazed at one another for a long while. Draco was the first to move. He put a hand to her cheek, running his thumb across it, then pulled her forward.   
  
There was no light touches here, no butterfly wings of kisses, no gentle prodding, or asking cautiously for permission. It was all passion, all fire. Just like he'd remembered, only better than before. He deepened the kiss as he laid her down, moving to cover her body with his own. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed into her, and she ran her hands through his hair, and over his back. She could feel how aroused he was and this fact only made her want to give him everything, anything he'd ask. An electric current was in the air, and both adults' movements became more erratic. He had to feel her skin, she had to get closer some how, they wanted to get rid of each others' clothes completely.   
  
It was when he was unbuttoning her shirt that he noticed something. That for most part he'd been slightly thinking of some one else…some one with brown hair not red…some one who he'd spent one of the most enjoyable afternoons with and hadn't expected anything more than a fight, but found much more than he'd bargained for…  
  
"…Draco…?"  
  
He looked at her, had she noticed he was spacing out?  
  
"I don't think I can…I'm sorry. It's just…James is here…and Harry…and everything just…I think I'm confused…and…" She looked about to cry as he kept his face blank. He let out his breath, as he knew she hadn't noticed his mind wandering.  
  
Then he thought that maybe it was his blank expression that was upsetting her more than anything. Immediately Draco got off her and pulled her into a sitting position.  
  
"It's ok, really. /I'm/ the one that should be sorry, I just really wanted to kiss you then…I'm sorry." He tried to make amends.  
  
She could feel he was telling the truth, and that he wasn't angry with her for not following through. He held her close, and told her that things were complicated right now especially with the history they have together, and the history she has with out him also.  
  
And so they laid side by side. He was holding her, and she him. Ginny still needed this closeness, she just didn't want to have sex, and he understood that. He told her he respected her decisions, and he truly did.  
  
As the fire died out, and the cup of tea chilled, these two friends/almost lovers fell asleep. And as their dreams weaved their way through out their minds…something else was happening miles away. Something that would change their lives forever.   
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Claimer: I own Wizney (Wizards Disney) I've never seen it any where else, so at least I think its mine O.o   
Disclaimer: I didn't think up Disney, hell I'm not /that/ old thank you very much! And also there is an actually book called "Oscar Wilde Stories For Children". And the story excerpt is from the very first short story, "The Selfish Giant". I know Draco hasn't been /totally/ in character…but that little rant was /way/ off base if I may say so my self. But that's because it was me speaking through him, I wasn't sure how he'd react…so I put down what I would do…or erm…what I /did/ do.  
  
Any ways you know the drill, REVIEW!  
  
-Wind and Ashes 


End file.
